In an existing telecommunication network, home management demands exist, for example, it is required to manage specific services of a home network on a Broadband Remote Access Server (BRAS), so as to provide differentiated types of control, including bandwidth control and right control, based on different services.
In an Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) home network system, the client may be connected to the BRAS through a home gateway (Customer Premise Equipment (CPE)), where the client may include terminals at home, for example, terminals providing services, such as Voice over IP (VoIP), IP Television (IPTV), and High Speed Internet (HSI). In the IPv6 home network system, the CPE applies to the BRAS for a network segment of a home network, and then a terminal providing a specific service in the home network system applies to the CPE for a specific address in the network segment.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems. In the existing IPv6 home network, the procedure of allocating the specific address to the client is invisible to the BRAS. Therefore, the BRAS cannot sense the service type required by the client, for example, VoIP, IPTV, and HSI, so that the BRAS cannot dispatch and manage different services of the client, thereby affecting normal operation of the service of the client.